Framed
by Vondila
Summary: When Deborah is framed, accused of a murder, how will she keep her little sister alive?


I ran as fast as my seventeen year old legs would carry me. "Shoot!" I ducked as a bullet dodged passed me, I would NOT let them catch up with me. I had to get to Elisabeth. I couldn't let her be alone. She was only ten, too young to be alone, as I ran from the guards she was the only thing running through my mind. It had all been a mistake. I didn't kill Ian. I didn't. Jocelyn did it. But of course she ran off before the police arrived, and I was the only one on scene, so they assumed it was me.  
  
I waited weeks, hoping, somehow, to escape from the prison they kept me in. I kept in touch with other prisoners in a clichéd way I had read in a book once. I put small letters in my laundry bag, on paper no bigger than the palm of my hand. The workers weren't mean. They just did as they were told. The guards were mean. They wanted us to attempt to escape. they wanted us dead. They didn't think we prisoners were worthy of life. I was on death row. Something had never dawned on me before. Once I got to Elisabeth, then what? where would we go? Even when my parents died, I knew they were in a better place. I missed Elisabeth so much. She was the only family I had left. I knew she was safe with Aunt Margaret, but I didn't want her there long. Aunt Margaret hated me, and would attempt to brainwash Lizzie to hate me too. I needed to get to her soon.  
  
I snapped back to reality, dodging bullets, I ran through a town, almost empty, a ghost town. I ran into the church. It was a stupid thing to do. I was trapped. I yelled. Sanctuary! Sanctuary! I knew they could not harm me here. I ran to the confessionals, and never thought a preist would actually be there. Bless me father, for I have sinned. I have escaped from the pententary. I was wrongfully accused of a crime. I witnessed my parents death, and I witnessed my best friend be killed. When they shoved the sword through Ians stomach, I ran to him, and knelt, crying. that gave Jocelyn time to escape. When the police found me atop the dead body, they took me away. They took my little sister, Elisabeth, she's only ten you know! They took her to our aunt, our aunt who always hated me for being an accident. Mother had been impregnanted one drunken night, and I had been what came of it, Then she met father, who raised me as his own. Seven years after my birth, the incident they call it, Elisabeth was born. She is my baby. The light of my life. I love her more than life itself. I need to get to her! Even if I can't keep her. I need to say goodbye! Help me, please Father! help!  
  
I can help you Deborah. If I get your dear Elisabeth here you must take it from there. I bless you child, for having the courage to come here and tell me this. tell me, are there soldiers outside? I nodded. I see, he replied. I heard the confessional door open, but my face was in my hands, for I needed to see my sister. I waited hours, I fell asleep on the floor. I was brought holy bread and wine. Although I was careful how much wine I drank, for if I was under the influence of alchohol, I wouln't be thinking straight to say goodbye to my sister. I rose, slowly and went up to the steeple, I saw the preist there, watching over. What Happend to this town. He asked. It used to be so beautiful, When Jocelyn came, she ruined everything, she set fire to the shops, she murdered those opposing her opinions, why, she even murdered your parents, When she left I buried your parents, I think they died happy. They died knowing you and Elisabeth were safe. When I found them, drenched in blood, they were smiling, holding hands, they were not disfigured. Thank goodness. I've seen everything a person should not see. I've seen limbs thrown everywhere, i've seen blood, drenching everyone. Very few people survived Jocelyns mofia. that angry mob of people with knives, swords, guns. They killed us all. Except the Arnolds, they were in thier hidden celler. Their home was used in the underground railroad years ago, and they hid in the secret passage, They had a newborn child with them, a newborn they had found upon thier doorstep. They're gone now. They went to Raleigh to stay with realatives. They named the baby Jacques. Oh, how beautiful he was, I baptized him before they left. Well. The preist shook his head. I'm rambling on. THERE SHE IS! I screamed! I saw Lizzie! Well it was a horse drawn carriage speeding up to the church at full speed. Just as they were about to arrive at the doorstep, around ten guards came and tipped them over, I ran down all the stairs, not wanting to see what was comign next, I ran outside, just as they took the driver from the vehicle. I hid behind a tree. They place the driver on a pedestal, and I squinted as I knew what was coming. I heard the bang. And I knew they had decapitated him. I was utterly discusted that someone could do this to a fellow human being. I walked, hesitantly, oddly unnoticed, to the vehicle, It was turned on its side so I slipped in, I saw Lizzie there, my baby, my young sister, with a swordthrough her stomach, dying. Ohhh I love you Deb. I'm going to see mom and dad, I miss them so much. She smiled, inspite the pain she was obviously enduring. I'll meet you in heaven. you're the best sister ever. With that her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. My sister was dead. I took the sword from her stomach, slowly, I had nothing to live for anymore. I would go to heaven, or whatever happens when you die. I was strict Cathiloc, so I knew I was going to a better place. I took the sword and slowly slit my throat. The blood drenched everywhere. I felt the sword dig into my flesh. Blood stained my clothes. I looked at Elisabeth and grabbed her hand. I smiled.Goodbye everything. I whispered as I closed my eyes, and saw pitch black. 


End file.
